And Then She Is the Darkness
by Mystic Vampyre
Summary: Rhiannon had lived in Santa Carla all her life, and it was perfect till her mom died a few years ago. Now her life has been a downward spiral. After a warning from a friend who want's to be something more, Rhiannon tries to steer clear of the Lost Boys. Will a certain charming, goofy Lost Boy get her to change her mind and maybe her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do not own The Lost Boys

AN: Story takes place before the Emerson arrival.

And Then She Is the Darkness

Chapter and Now

* * *

The 1980's, a decade of bold colors, brash style, big hair, kick ass music and fun. Our story doesn't begin here though, instead let's go back a bit. Let's take a trip back to the 70's a time of platform shoes, disco,Vietnam, and every man trying to look like John Travolta in Saturday Night fever.

* * *

!974 – Santa Carla

* * *

It was a summer day day like any other on the beaches of Santa Carla as tourist and locals alike lined its shore. School had ended weeks before and the kids couldn't be any happier. Waves lapped the shoreline as people laughed, children played and one man chased his hat along the shore. The hat being kept just out of the mans reach by the breeze blowing in from the ocean.

Out in the water people were swimming, surfing and bobbing up and down like corks as they sat on their inner tubes. Up on the docks that lined the coast there were people fishing, an old man reading a paper and couples sitting on benches watching the tide roll in and out to the rhythmic sound of the ocean. That's not what we're here to see however. We're here to see one family in particular, a local family, the Walsh family. They are the cause of our stroll down memory lane. It is this one family who play a major role in this story in the future.

On the shore sitting under the shade of a large beach umbrella a woman reads a book as a small girl plays in the sand just a few feet in front of her while the radio on the blanket plays Band on the Run. The young girl, only six years old has been working hard the last hour to build a sand castle to no avail. Frustrated she pounds her small fists into the small mound of sand in front of her.

"Rhiannon, sweetie, why don't you go down to the water and get your father and brother dear. Maybe he can help while dad makes the food."

The little girl nodded. Standing she took off as fast as she could for the shore line. It was a sight to see. Her little arms flailed out at her sides like she was in a snowsuit because of the swimmies she wore. Her mother gave a small chuckle before returning to her book.

"Daddy, Xander!" Rhiannon called out from the edge of the water. Looking around she didn't spot them right away then she saw them. Carefully she walked into the water up to her knees and shouted again. "Daddy, Xander, mommy says it's time to come out of the water!"

Murphy turned to his son picked Alexander up and tossed him on his shoulders before they started heading in toward the shore. Once they made their way to Rhiannon her father had taken her hand and they all walked back to their little spot on the sand.

"Xander, will you help me build a sand castle? I tried but it wont come out right."

Xander looked at her for a minute and then down at the pile of sand that was her "castle". He laughed and grabbed one of the bright colored pails next to them. "Okay." He turned to his mom Isolde who was still reading her book. "Mom I'm gonna go get some water, I'll be right back." With that the eight year old boy was off and running. Minutes later he returned with a full pail in hand.

"You have to get the sand wet first dummy." putting down the pail of water he began to fill the other with sand. "Go get some sticks and shells."

"Mommy." Rhiannon poked her moms arm, when her mother didn't reply she poked her again. "Mommy. . ." Her mother finally looked up from her book. "What is it sweetheart?"

"Come look for sticks and shells for our sand castle with me. Please!" She tugged at her mothers arm.

"All right. Let's go."

Isolde followed her daughter, as they walked along the sand they passed an old man walking along the beach with a metal detector. He swept the instrument back and forth as he looked for treasure on the sunny little part of the California coast. The device began to emanate a low beeping sound as he passed it over a patch of sand it grew louder. He dropped the detector and began to dig, to his disappointment all he found was a bottle cap. He was about to toss it when he felt a tug on his trunks.

" 'Scuse me Mr. can I have that? It'll be perfect for my sand castle."

"Sure I was just gonna toss it anyways."

"What do you say to the nice man Rhiannon?" Her mother chided.

"Thank you Mr."

The man chuckled. "Your welcome dear."

Ten minutes later mother and daughter returned hands full of shells, twigs and nicknacks the found along the beach. They scattered the items on the towel before Isolde went back to her seat.

"What took you? I thought I was gonna be an old man by time you got back."

"Shush. Help me build the castle you meanie." Half an hour later The kids finally had a decent castle erected and decorated. They even dug a mote and found a small sand crab and put him in, in place of an alligator.

Xander tousled Rhiannon's hair. "What would you do without me?"

"Kids! Grubs on!" Murphy shouted. The two kids abandoned their castle and came bounding over to their dad who held out a plate for each of them. The sun was starting to set half an hour after they ate. It was time to go home. So up the entire Walsh family went packing their things and headed for the car. It was another happy day.

* * *

Present day Santa Carla 1986

* * *

"And take that useless piece of crap with you." Janette shouted from the bathroom as she applied more eyeshadow. Xander rolled his eyes at his stepmother's comment he hated the thought of having to bring her along again. He grabbed his surfboard and headed out of his room. As he walked past the next doorway he banged a fist on it.

"Come on pain in the ass get dressed. We're hitting the beach, if your not down in the car in 10 minutes your walking."

Rolling off the bed where she'd been reading Rhiannon gave a heavy sigh. She got up, walked to her closet and got changed. Nothing major just the usual. She dug out her fishnet stockings, a pair of shorts a Poison shirt and a pair of sneakers. She threw on her black fingerless gloves and grabbed the book and bag off her bed as she walked out her bedroom door.

She knew if she was going with her brother what it meant. It meant Janette had another one of her men coming over and that she wanted the house to herself. As far as Rhiannon was concerned she could have it. She would rather be tortured than want to be there to hear that anyway. To this day Rhiannon still couldn't see what her father had seen in that bitchy scank.

One short,cramped and annoying car ride later, Rhiannon and Xander reached the boardwalk with his friends. Not two minutes later Xander and his friends had took off with their surfboards and headed for the water. Rhiannon walked along the boardwalk watching the crowd go by, it was summertime school was out and the tourists were out in full force on the beach. Finding a little niche of her own she slipped her legs under the rail of the boardwalk and let her feet dangle before pulling out the book she had brought.

Hours later Rhiannon having tired of reading the book and stood to stretch. The sun was slowly beginning to dip below the horizon now, Rhiannon looked around and noticed the tourists and families begin to pack it in for the night. Soon the boardwalk would be alive with a different form of crowd, the teens, the wannabes the riff-raft and the gangs. Somehow this was Rhiannon's favorite time. Everything seemed more electric, more alive.

Digging through her bag she pulled out her headphones putting them around her neck before hitting play, she adjusted the headphones and walked along the boardwalk. She was about to make a very familiar trek.

Blocks away sat Frog's comics. Mother and father Frog were sleeping in a corner up against the television. Behind one of the counters thumbing through one of the latest comics sat Edgar. Just then a young woman entered the store with a stack of fliers in hand. From the other side of the room where he had been stacking the comics on the shelf Alan looked up. Making her way over toward Edgar the girl spoke as she handed him a flier. "Would it be okay for me to put this in your window?"

Looking down Edgar looked it over.

**Missing: Jenna Holden**

**Height: 5'3**

**Weight: 100 lbs.**

**Hair color: Brown**

**Eye color: Green**

**Any information please contact 596-854-4453**

There were several that filled the city. Now here was another to add to the bunch. "Yeah sure."

Hanging up the flier the girl quickly left. Just then Rhiannon walked in. She made her way to one of the shelves of comics and started flipping through them. She still had her headphones on now Def Leppard's Fooling was playing. She began singing along as she looked through the comics. Behind the counter Edgar shook his head, he would never understand why she like music so much. He wadded up a piece of paper he had behind the counter and threw it at Alan.

Alan turned shooting his brother a look till he noticed him motioning with his eyes to the corner where Rhiannon stood. Alan looked over at her watching as she bopped back and forth to the music. Edgar wadded up another piece of paper chucking it at Alan breaking him from his stupor. Alan was about to return the favor when Edgar motioned for him to open it. Alan opened the wrinkled paper and read it. On the paper in his lap Edgar had written some words of advice. **GO TALK TO HER DIPWAD!**

Alan hopped up and made his way over to her. Reaching out he tapped her on the shoulder. Rhiannon jumped. "Alan don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry." He said rubbing the back of his neck nervously. They stood there looking at each other for a minute before Edgar decided to move things along. "Hey Rhiannon. We got the new X-Men comic in. Why don't you go get it for her Alan."

"Uh, yeah sure. I'll just go get it." He said making a quick exit.

"So, you two still obsessed with things that go bump in the night?" Rhiannon said hopping up on the counter near Edgar.

"You bet." He leaned closer as if he was going to tell her a secrete. "We think that Ghouls and werewolves hold high positions in city hall."

"You don't say, and me without my silver bullets!"

"Mock me if you will."

"Come on, I'm not as bad as everyone else. Besides you know I love teasing you guys." Just then Alan returned comic in hand.

"Geez where did ya go for the comic sweetie, China?" Rhiannon began flipping through the book.

"Gambit is in this one." Alan said. Rhiannon looked up and smiled.

"What's so great about Gambit?" Rhiannon and Alan with wide eyes looked at Edgar.

"You shouldn't have said that bro."

"What do you mean what's so great about Gambit!"

"You really shouldn't have said that."Alan added. "She loves Gambit."

Rhiannon hopped off the counter. "You may have to hold me back Alan. You may not have a brother in a second."

"You wouldn't."

"I could but I won't. How much for the book?"

"Buck fifty."

Rhiannon went to reach in her bag to give Edgar the cash when Alan put a hand on her shoulder. "Here. It's on me." He said handing his brother the money.

"Not the only thing you want on you." Edgar mumbled under his breath.

"What was that Rambo?"

"Nothing. Here take this too." Edgar pulled down a comic that was hanging behind him.

"Vampires Everywhere?" She rolled her eyes and shook her head. She loved the Frog brothers, they were two of the few friends she still had since her mom died but she thought their obsession with the supernatural was a little out there.

"Well it's been fun boys, but I should be going" Rhiannon took her comic put it in her bag and headed out the door. Edgar reached over the counter and smacked Alan in the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Go after her fool. Here she forgot the vampire comic I gave her."

Alan made his way out the door. "And this time say something to her!" he shouted as Alan disappeared out the door.

Out on the boardwalk the second Rhiannon stepped out of the comic store she was swept up in the crowd. It wasn't till a few minutes later she managed to find an opening and make her way to a space with a little more breathing room. Alan looked around as he walked along trying to spot Rhiannon. He finally noticed her sitting on the railing reading her comic.

"Hey you forgot this."

"Huh, oh yeah. Thanks." She reached out and took it from Alan before putting it in her bag.

"Hey uh, if your not doing anything you want to go do something?"

"Sure, Let's go." She hopped down off the railing and stood next to him. "So, where to?"

Alan was actually surprised she said yes. It took a minute to register. He grabbed her by the hand and walked with her to the Captains Galley. "Hey why don't I grab a table."

"Sure what do you want?"

"I'm not picky anything is fine."

A few minutes later Alan came back arms full of food. Rhiannon jumped up to help him. Once the two were settled the conversation began to flow a bit more.

"You weren't really going to hurt Edgar were you?"

Rhiannon popped a fry in her mouth. "Nah you know me. If I haven't killed him yet I doubt I will." They both began to laugh. "Yeah, guess you have a point."

"Hey thanks for the food Alan. Not like I've been getting any lately."

"Why not?"

"You know how things are now. Ever since mom died and Janette moved in things got worse. Now we're lucky if there's anything in the house at all. Tell you the truth I think the kids that dumpster dive do better than us."

"Us?"

"Yeah did you forget Xander?"

"Yeah. I kinda did."

"Wish I could sometimes. He changed so much."

"Yeah I remember when we were kids you were always close."

"Can we talk about something else?" She poked another fry around in the little paper tray.

"I got a better idea. Come on." He reached out and grabbed her wrist pulling her up from the bench.

"What? Where are we going?"

"Just come on."

They made their way along the boardwalk pushing through the throng of people. "Will you please tell me where we're going?"

"It's a surprise. Just come on." They made there way past the carousel, past the Ferris wheel, past the cluster of kiddy rides till they finally came to where Alan wanted to go. The roller coaster. Rhiannon looked up at the imposing wooden structure before them and let out a small sigh.

"You've got to be kidding."

"Come on. You've been on this before it's not so bad. Don't you remember the first time we went on it?"

"Yeah, I was 11, and I lost an ill conceived bet to your brother about a comic storyline. We were all supposed to go on it but Edgar turned chickenshit and wussed out so it was you and me. I was terrified of all roller coasters."

"Yeah but that wasn't the funny part."

"Don't. . .Alan don't you dare mention it."

"You got off the ride and ralphed all over the place." He started laughing.

Rhiannon crossed her arms ."That wasn't funny Alan. Is that why we're here? You trying to see a repeat? Cuz that ain't gonna happen bud!"

As the two finished their pseudo argument the car pulled up and the two climbed in. It was a bit tight as the bar came down holding them in their seat. The car began to slowly make its way up the hill with the familiar clink, clink, clink of the chain.

"I swear, I hurl and I'm hurling in your direction." She warned him just as the car took that paused at the top of the hill just before they plummeted down.

One short, vomit free ride later Alan and Rhiannon once again found themselves walking the boardwalk. Rhiannon spotted a booth where some girls were getting their ears pierced by a rather burly looking, bald biker type guy. Rhiannon grabbed Alan's hand causing him to turn red for a second before she dragged him behind her towards the booth.

"No."

"No what?"

"You are not getting my ear pierced."

"Who said anything about you getting pierced you big chicken. I'm getting it done. Just try not to pass out on me cuz I am not dragging you back to the comic shop." She said hopping up on the stool. After a few minutes Rhiannon had a nice, shiny new piercing.

"Let's go on the carousel!"

"The carousel? What are you two?"

"Says the guy surrounded by superheros, villains and nerds all day, everyday. Now let's go."

Alan rolled his eyes as they made their way to the carousel. Soon the sound of cheesy carnival music faded out and the sound of raucous rock music took its place as they neared the stage where this weeks band was playing. Alan put his hands on Rhiannon's shoulders moving closer as they tried to squeeze through the crowd. Once through the throng they heard the sound of motorcycles. Rhiannon turned to look behind them. She watched as four bikes came whizzing past at breakneck speed.

"You don't want to get involved with them. Trust me."

"Well look if it's not dorks on parade." one of Xander's friends said as they neared.

Rhiannon palmed her head. "Oh god. Really."

"What's up dork, you got my lil sister hunting the undead with you?"

"Yeah man their gonna find some zombies that'll eat our brains." another one of Xander's friends added before laughing manically.

Alan wrapped an arm around Rhiannon and pulled her closer. "If we were looking for zombies they wouldn't eat your brains. You actually have to have brains for them to eat."

"Alan. . ." Rhiannon whispered.

"Oh so tough." Xander said before shoving Alan.

"Leave him alone."

"Or what?" He said shoving him again.

"Xander I said leave him alone." Xander rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Come on guys. Annoying the dorks is getting boring. It's time to go anyway." They all turned to join him. He turned facing Rhiannon and Alan. "You deaf? I said it's time to go. Get your ass over here."

Rhiannon turned to Alan. "Sorry about him." She said before hugging him and reluctantly joining the group. As she disappeared down the boardwalk with her brother and his friends Alan turned and started making his way back to the shop.


	2. Haven't We Been Here Before?

Disclaimer: Do not own The Lost Boys

And Then She Is the Darkness

Chapter 2: Haven't We Been Here Before.

* * *

"What have I told you about this!"

Rhiannon hopped up from her bed and shut her door as yet another argument began downstairs. Her father was home and apparently angry at someone. The muffled sounds of voices bickering back and forth still echoed through the door. She rolled her eyes as she made her way to her stereo, turning it on she cranked it as loud as possible.

Minutes later a loud pounding came through her door. "Turn that shit down now." Rhiannon jumped up from the bed when she heard her fathers voice booming from the other side of the door. She grabbed a pair of headphones and shoved them into the stereo jack causing the sound to muffle quickly.

Rhiannon didn't want to stick around. She grabbed her bag, slung it over her shoulder and headed to her window. She sat waiting at the sill till she heard the all to familiar sound of the front door slam and a car pull away. Her father was off to the bar. She slipped out the second story window grabbing onto the limb of the old elm tree that was outside her window. Once at the bottom she hopped down landing on her feet.

Half hour later she made it to the boardwalk. She walked along past all the rides,shops and food stands till she reached the local video store, Video Max. Maria had been behind the counter the minute she spotted Rhiannon she pulled out a small walk-man and hit play. The first few notes of Fleetwood Mac's Rhiannon began to play.

"Ha ha, that just get's funnier every time you play it."

"Come on girl, you know you like it."she looked at Rhiannon and noticed her expression. "They're at it again huh?"

"Yeah, he's probably down at the bar now, and if I have to guess in about 20 minutes the other one will have some disgusting guy in the house."

"Ever think of leaving?"

"I would if I could just one problem. No funds."

As Rhiannon finished her sentence a couple came up to the counter. "I'll be over there." she said walking over to the comedy section. She began flipping through the movies on the shelf picking up random ones and looking at the backs.

"Can I help you with anything?"

Rhiannon looked up from the copy of Clue that she had in her hand. She looked up and noticed a man wearing a striped shirt, a colorful tie, dress pants, and glasses. He looked a bit geeky to her.

"No thanks. I'm just looking."

"Anything in particular your looking for?"

"No, just something funny. I really need a good laugh."

"Well let's see what we can find you. My names Max by the way."

"Rhiannon." Max walked off to see what he could find for Rhiannon.

"Hey girl come here, look." Maria called pointing up at a group of t.v.s playing against the back wall of the store. "He is totally hot!"

Rhiannon leaned her elbows on the counter and put her head in her hands as she watched Billy Idol dance and shimmy across the screen. She shook her head at Maria who was practically drooling as she watched the video.

"He's okay if your into bottle blond Brits. Give me Bon Jovi any day and I'll be a happy girl." Rhiannon felt a sudden nudge on her leg. She looked down and noticed a pure white dog staring up at her.

"Hey there fella." She stuck her hand out slowly letting the dog sniff if. After a minute the dog nudged her hand with his cold wet nose sat back on his hind legs and began panting. Rhiannon bent down and began petting him.

"I see Thorn made a new friend." Max said having returned with a few videos in hand. "Here, these seem like the kind of movies you need."

He handed over the videos and Rhiannon looked them over. Gremlins and Caddyshack. Thorn suddenly began to bark. Rhiannon, Max and Maria looked up and saw a huge group walking by the store. Rhiannon and Maria recognized Xander and his friends. Maria made a face and turned away, Rhiannon bent down to Thorn and petted his head.

"I feel the same way about them too boy."

"You know them?" Max asked.

"Unfortunately, ones my brother and the others are his new and improved friends. Anyhow how much for the movies?"

"Don't worry, it's on me."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Rhiannon made her way to the door. "See ya around Maria."

"See ya girl."

"Don't drool over Billy Idol so much. I don't think Max will want to mop up all the puddles."

"Yeah, yeah, go on get outta here." Maria said laughing as Rhiannon walked out the door.

* * *

Outside Xander and his friends walked along the Boardwalk Rhiannon soon fell into step behind the group. As the group hit the pier where there were all these little outdoor shops a man walked past the group. He had been walking the beach for hours. He was the towns local nutcase. He was an old man, tall and lanky with long wild gray hair and a beard. He looked like a wild man. His clothes were old, stained and tattered. They were bigger on him than they should have been and he kept them up with a cord tied around his waist.

He stood on the pier and began shouting as people passed him by. " Repent! Your time is near!"

the people passing by either ignored him or snickered at him. Rhiannon and the others had walked by. As she passed the man he grabbed her wrist.

"Have you cleansed your soul child? There is a terrible evil that is upon us. You must repent and you will be spared." Rhiannon shook her wrist from the old mans grasp and heard Xander and his friends laughing.

"Hey Rhiannon, who's your new boyfriend?"

"Go to hell Jaxx." She spat in reply.

"Ugh, he's so grody. He's a perfect match for her." Dawn said as she hung onto Xander. Dawn's little entourage of cookie cutter wannabes laughed along with her. Rhiannon always hated Dawn she was the resident school slut.

"Let's see if he has any money." Dylan said as he gave the man a push. Jaxx laughed manically and pushed him back toward Dylan. Xander laughed and so did Dawn. As the group pushed, tormented and verbally assaulted the old man a crowd had begun to gather around. No one bothered to try and stop them, some were even laughing. Rhiannon walked up to her brother.

"Enough." Xander turned and shoved her knocking her to the ground. She went to get up when she felt a hand on her arm helping her up. Looking up she saw a girl around her age maybe a bit older with bushy brown hair and lots of bangles. A small boy with shaggy hair stood behind her. Just as she was back on her feet She noticed one of the security guards that roamed the beach had shown up. He grabbed Jaxx by the back of the collar and pulled him away from the old man who was now on the ground being kicked.

"Off the boardwalk."

"Hey man, we're only having fun." Dylan said.

"I said off the boardwalk." The guard said again sternly.

"Come on boys," Xander said "we have better things to do than deal with this loser." The group began walking away. "Rhiannon." As soon as her brother shouted her name she ran to catch up with the group.

They settled at a little spot down on the beach. A place they liked to call "their spot" but the way they intimidated and bullied everyone every spot was technically "their spot." Jaxx had pulled out his ghetto blaster put it down in the sand and turned it up. Dylan was throwing some wood into the pit in the sand and Xander was lighting a fire barrel near by.

Dawn had walked over to the cooler one of the other guys had brought and began digging through it. She finally dug out a wine cooler and passed a few to her followers. Of course the wouldn't refuse if they wanted to keep their social standing in the group they did what queenie did without thought or hesitation. There were many times Rhiannon wished Dawn would jump off the Bluffs and all her little lemmings would follow.

Rhiannon plopped herself down on a piece of driftwood as far from the group as possible. Jaxx wast near the cooler tossing her brother a beer as some of the girls were dancing to the Motley Crue song coming through the Ghetto blaster. Off in the corner Dylan was wrestling with one of the other boys as the group hooted and hollered.

Hours had passed and the good times were still rolling for Xander and his friends all except for Rhiannon. Her only wish was to be anywhere but here. She looked out over the ocean watching the waves lap at the shore. She picked up a broken piece of shell and flung it. Suddenly Dawn and her little group made there way over.

"Aw look, our little friend isn't having any fun. Maybe we should help her. What do you girls say, maybe we can give her a makeover." Just as she said that one of the girls in the group threw something cold and wet on her from behind. Rhiannon jumped up in shock.

"Wait we aren't done Rhiannon." Dawn continued. "We're just beginning." She kicked up sand onto her as one of the other girls pulled on her hair and another dumped more sand on her. She pushed passed the girls as Jaxx made his way over.

"What's going on."

"We like tried to give Rhiannon a makeover and she like totally didn't appreciate it." Dawn said as the girls broke into a fit of laughter. Rhiannon was now near the fire pit with some of the others. She knew she wouldn't get any help from them since when she walked over they all began laughing at her.

"Dip shits." She mumbled.

"What was that loser?" Dylan said. "Why don't you say that to our face so we can hear you."

She looked down at the ground and he grabbed her by the arm. "What you don't have nothing to say now?"

"Let go." she said trying to get away.

"Ask nicely bitch." he said yanking her arm and pulling her back.

"Leave me alone." he pushed her causing her to fall over the cooler. She just barely missed the fire by mere inches just to be hauled back up by one of the other boys and pushed back at Dylan. Jaxx had come up behind them and knelt down behind Rhiannon. Dylan shoved her again, she fell over Jaxx cutting her hand on some broken glass that was in sand as everyone looked on and laughed. Rhiannon got up and took off down the beach. Jaxx and Dylan went t take off after her.

"Let her go. We don't need her anyway."

* * *

"Man you are so predictable. What was she the second one tonight?"Marko asked Paul as he sat on the steps leading onto the beach.

"Dude she was asking for it, who am I to refuse." Paul replied. "Besides she was pretty tasty." He said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yeah well it's easy when you can charm their pants off with messing with their minds. I bet you can't get one woman without it.

"Are you serious, look at me I'm irresistible. I ooze sexiness man." He said as his smirk began to grow wide.

"Do I really want to know?" Dwayne asked as he stretched out on the other side of the stairs.

"I said he couldn't get a girls attention without messing with their head."

"Can too!"

"I bet you a hundred dollars you can't get the next girl that walks by without turning on your "charm".

"Oh you are so on dude."

"Hold on, let's make it interesting. I'll put a hundred that says he can. You want in David?"

David walked up puffing away on a cigarette. "I'm with Marko."

"So it's set. Next girl that walks by. You have to get all on you own."

Rhiannon had slowed up now that she had put enough distance between her brothers crew and herself. Walking along the beach she shook a hand through her hair trying to get the sand out. Dawn and all Xander's friends were butt heads in her mind. She was still shaking the sand from her when she ran into something and fell back landing in the sand with a thud. The Boys all looked down at the ground. David reached out a hand to help her up.

"No, thanks I'm fine." She hopped up and tried dusting herself off. She looked at David and realized he must have been what she ran into. "Sorry." She added quickly. Dwayne looked at her for a minute there was something about her.

"No harm done." David said with a smile. "You new here?"

_No she's not. David look at the necklace. Do you remember?_

Rhiannon had answered but he didn't pay attention to the response. He reached out and took the charm on her necklace in his hand looking at the necklace like Dwayne had said. Rhiannon heard a large group approaching. Turning she noticed it was her brother and quickly made her way up the stairs passed the Boys and into the crowd. Paul jumped up from his spot on the stairs and began to follow. Marko followed soon after to protect his bet.

"It's been awhile." David said looking at Dwayne.

* * *

1978

* * *

Murphy had dropped his kids off for a day of fun so he and his wife could get a bit of a break. Xander was twelve, old enough now to take care of himself and Rhiannon for a while. Plus they knew the kids from the comic shop. So they wouldn't be completely alone. He pulled into one of the spots and turned to his two children in the back seat.

"Here's twenty dollars. Try not to spend it all." He handed the cash to Xander. "Keep an eye on your little sister. It get's crowded and she can get lost easily. I'll be back later to pick you both up."

"Yes dad." Xander said as he and Rhiannon hopped out of the car and watched their father pull away.

Xander took Rhiannon's hand and led her through the crowd. For the most part of the day they spent with Edgar and Alan at the comic store. After, they spent the rest of the afternoon riding the rides, eating at the stands, and playing games. It was late when they were walking along past the shops. Xander was looking at something and had let go of Rhiannon's hand. Rhiannon saw something across the way and walked into the crowd. Within minutes she was swept up in the motion of the crowd. When she finally stopped she couldn't see Xander and didn't know where she was.

She walked along the boardwalk trying to retrace her steps when a big guy walked right into her.

"Walk much squirt?" He said laughing.

"Maybe she don't know the rules of the boardwalk Spike. I think we should teach her." he said grabbing her by the back collar of her shirt and lifting her off the ground. Rhiannon thrashed,kicked and flailed about in a futile attempt to get the man to let go.

"PUT ME DOWN, PUT ME DOWN!"

She kicked again and hit the man in the shin. He yelped in pain before dropping her, she skinned her knee when she hit the wood planks. Like a shot she took off running with the men not to far behind. She ran through the crowd bumping into anyone in her way. She didn't even bother to apologize. She ran until she was out of breath she spotted some bikes up ahead and ducked between a few hoping the men would run past and not notice her. No such luck. One of them reached over the bike grabbed her and hauled her up. From behind them she hear someone speak.

"Is there any particular reason your near my bike?"

The two men turned. Rhiannon was wiggling in the one mans grasp. She stopped temporarily and looked up. The men that had her looked a little pale as they stared at the blond and brunette in front of them. It was David and Dwayne.

"We were just getting my little sister."

"No your not! You don't know me!" Rhiannon finally wiggled from the mans grasp and ran behind the other two men she clung to the blonds long black coat before popping her head out from between the men. "You were chasing me."

"Is this true?" David asked raising an eyebrow. Rhiannon stood there nodding her head wildly.

"Look we..we don't want any trouble man." One of the men said as he began backing up.

"I suggest you leave my bike and the girl alone." That was all the incentive the men needed before they turned and walked off.

Rhiannon sniffled and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry I hid by your bike. I just wanted them to leave me alone. I got separated from my brother..."

"Rhiannon! RHIANNON!" David, Dwayne And Rhiannon turned as Xander ran up to them.

"Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you. You were supposed to stay with me."

All Rhiannon could do was stammer as she stepped out from behind David and Dwayne "I . . . I .. "

Xander grabbed her and hugged her tight. "C'mon we have to get back, dad is coming to get us soon we have to get back."

Rhiannon began to walk away with her brother when she squeezed his hand. She turned and ran back over to Dwayne and David who were about to get on their bikes. She wrapped her arms around Dwayne and hugged him she then walked over to David and hugged him to. She went to pull away when her hand caught something hanging out of his pocket. David looked down noticing the necklace he had taken from his victim earlier that night in Rhiannon's hands, she turned the charm over looking at it.

"Keep it." He said giving her that trademark sideways smile and put it around her neck.

"Thanks." She said before bounding off to where Xander was waiting for her. Soon they were out of site and Dwayne and David hopped on their bikes and sped off into the night.


	3. Don't Need Nothing But a Good Time

Disclaimer: Don't own anything Lost Boys. Only my characters.

AN: If the conversation sounds a little wonky between Paul and Rhiannon don't worry it's supposed to be that way.

And Then She Is the Darkness chapter 3

* * *

Paul scanned the crowd trying to find where the girl on the stairs ran off to. Behind him he heard Marko chuckling. He shot Marko a look before looking at the crowd again. That's when he spotted her, she was mixed in among the crowd heading past the carousel. He hopped the railing and hit the beach taking a short cut to cut her off at the pass. Rhiannon had just passed the carousel when she noticed someone step in front of her.

"Hey babe, where you off to?" Rhiannon looked up studying him for a minute.

He has long, wild blond hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a black coat that reaches his knees with the sleeved rolled up to his elbows. He wears a brown mesh shirt, tight, dirty white pants with a black belt, black leg-warmers on his shin, brown boots, and a few bracelets on his wrist. He screamed rocker to her without even saying a word. She just walked passed him not saying a word.

Paul heard Marko now chuckling at him in his head. Paul growled and took off after her. He soon caught up and began walking in step with her. "Aww come on. Don't be like that babe."

Rhiannon looked at him and just rolled her eyes. "My name is not babe."

"Okay, so what is it then." He said smirking at her.

"Why should I tell you. I don't even know you." She walked past one of the little shop stands when Paul backed her up against it placing a hand on either side of her blocking her from escaping. "Come on, I promise I won't bite." He looked in her eyes and began to lean in closer.

_Uh uh uh Pauly boy remember. No using your powers. _Marko chided.

_Yeah if I lose this bet to Marko and David, you don't want to begin to imagine what I'll do to you. _Dwayne added.

"Ugh fine, if I tell you will you let me go?"

"Sure thing babe."

"It's not babe, it's Rhiannon." Paul let one of his arms drop and Rhiannon pushed herself off the wall and began to walk away again.

He caught up to her wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Aww don't be like that Rhi. I just wanna talk." He felt her shoulders move up and down as she sighed. "I'm really not in the mood blondie. It's been a long night. . ." She said trying to shrug his arm from her shoulder.

"Paul."

"What?" Rhiannon said turning to look up at him.

"My name's not BLONDIE, it's Paul." He said pretending to pout as he turned her own words against her. She let out a small laugh when she saw the look on his face.

"Fine, let's try this again. I'm really not in the mood PAUL." She put a lot of emphasis on Paul's name. "It's been a long night."

_C'mon take a hint lover boy she isn't interested. This is gonna be the easiest money I ever made._

_I ain't done yet dude. She will be mine. Oh yes, she will be mine!_

_Ass._

_Yeah and from the looks of it she got one that won't quit._

"It couldn't have been that bad babe..." Rhiannon gave him a look. "I mean Rhiannon."

"Yeah, your right it wasn't bad at all. I just always like walking around looking like I rolled in the sand for no apparent reason." She replied sarcastically, motioning to the sand that still clung to her clothes and hair.

"I think it makes you look good babe."

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Ugh, you have got to be shittin' me." Rhiannon turned and began walking down the boardwalk. Paul took off after her when he caught up to her he put his hands on her shoulders.

"Come on babe, I bet I can think of a way to get you in a better mood."

Rhiannon looked up behind her. "Yeah , I bet you could ya perv."

Paul could hear the others laughing in his head as he tried to think of a way to convince her to hang out with him. "I didn't mean it that way babe. Hang out with me. I guarantee you'll have a good time." He gave her a big grin before grabbing her hand and all but dragging her along the boardwalk.

"Will you slow down dude! Where are we going?"

"You'll see babe. It'll be a scream."

"Yeah, I bet."

"Awww come on babe, lighten up. Here try this." He said holding out a joint.

She looked up at him. "Your serious." He lit the joint and laughed before taking a puff.

"Guarantee you it'll help you get that stick outta your ass."

"Stick outta my . . . I don't have a stick up my ass. Give me that!" She snacked the joint from him and took a long drag. Of course being she never smoked a joint a day in her life she coughed her head off. Paul nearly doubled over laughing. "Lightweight."

"Not funny you ass!" She said shoving him. She had to admit he kinda looked cute when he laughed.

_What am I thinking. He's an idiot, he's laughing at my misery._

"Are you finished dip shit?"

"With you, not by a long shot Rhi." He pushed her along through the crowd on the boardwalk. Rhiannon thought about making a break for it but before she could he reached out an arm and pulled her close so she was up against his hip. It was as if he had read her mind. Before she knew it the two of them were standing in line for the spook house.

_He's got to be kidding. This is his idea of getting me in a better mood? _She palmed her face and shook her head.

The two walked through the cheaply constructed old doors painted to look as if they were real wood. No sooner had they walked in when a cheap looking witch on a wire came whizzing past just missing the two. Rhiannon shook her head and sighed. She walked into the next room where the lights flashed simulating lightning. There was a stain-glass window with a coffin in front of it, as Paul and Rhiannon walked by a mannequin popped out. It looked like a cheap Frankenstein monster that someone made of wax and left out in the sun too long.

Paul walked behind her grabbing her shoulders and pushed her along to the next room. There were a few mannequins dressed in dark robes standing in a circle, from the speakers that were hidden you could hear chanting. In between the figures was a table with what looked like a bloody goat on it, there were chickens hanging from ropes around the makeshift trees. She turned and looked at Paul.

"That's twisted. Not all that scary, but demented and twisted." He laughed and slung an arm around her shoulder as they walked into the next room. "You said it babe!"

The next section looked like a circus the carnival sounding music that you usually hear at a circus was playing but this wasn't the same lively, happy sound. It was more dark, more ominous. There was a stuffed lion with a tamer in one ring the tamer was bent over as if he was stuffing his head in it's mouth but there was no head. In another ring there was a small clown car a few clown mannequins were standing around. One was under the car laying face down in a big red pool of blood. The other clowns looked like they were pointing and laughing. The one clown was on a turntable making it turn to face the people that walked through the dark. It was hideous, think Pennywise from IT, but more sinister.

"Scared yet babe?"

"Yeah, terrified. . . don't ya see me shakin' in my boots." She said as she walked backwards facing Paul and shook in a mocking fashion.

She turned around as she walked into the next room. Next thing she knew she felt something silky on her face. She wiped at whatever it was, it wasn't until she wiped the stuff out of her eyes that she realized she was face to face with a huge gigantic spider. All of a sudden it lunged out at her as a blast of air propelled it forward. She jumped backwards into Paul's arms which he wrapped around her waist. He leaned his head down close to her and whispered. "What's the matter babe. Scared of an itsy bitsy spider?"

She could feel his chest rumble as he laughed. "Yeah when it's that big and lunges at you! You big ass!" She said as she turned and smacked him. "I'm glad you find my torment totally amusing. You know what. Why don't you go first this time Mr. I'm not afraid of anything."

As they walked into the last room together Rhiannon looked over Paul's shoulder. The final room was a mirror maze that lead to the exit. Rhiannon always had a secret hatred of these things. She could never find a way out without a few bruises and bumps. Paul was already ahead of her when she heard him shout.

"Come on Rhi."

"I'm coming, I'm coming. . . " She thought about what she just said and who she was with. "and I don't mean like that you perv."

He just smirked and laughed as she made her way through the maze. Poor Rhiannon smacked straight into one of the mirrors thinking it was an opening that Paul was standing near. She landed on her ass with a thump and rubbed her nose. Paul let out a boisterous laugh that echoed through the room.

"I'm glad your entertained. At least no one else is here to see my torment." What she didn't realize is how wrong her last statement was. She huffed as she stood up and stuck her hand out as she began walking. "Whoever came up with the idea for a maze made of mirrors is one sadistic bastard I'll give them that much." Again Paul's laughter echoed through the room.

As she walked through the room occasionally bumping into this mirror or that the lights suddenly went out in the maze. "Oh you have got to be shitting me." She mumbled as she whacked into yet another mirror.

In the dark Paul could see where she was just as clear as if the lights were on. Suddenly he caught the sight of movement out of the corner of his eye. It wasn't till he saw the bright flash that he realized it was Marko.

_Not very coordinated is she? _

_Shut it man. Your just here trying to sabotage this._

_Who me? Never. _Marko replied.

David stood off to the side watching the whole exchange.

_He is the most devious of us, after David of course. _Dwayne chimed in. He was standing in the corner hidden in the shadows when Rhiannon walked in his general direction. He reached out and turned her around sending her in the right direction towards Paul.

_Oh and like your not here to help._

_Maybe. That's my business. Plus I don't want to lose a hundred bucks._

_Hey, what are you trying to say? I can do this._ Paul said feeling a little dejected that Dwayne didn't thin he could do this on his own.

"Hey blondie! Where did ya go? I can't hear you laughing like a hyena. That's the only way I was making it through this damn thing."

It was then that Paul move his way over to her, taking her hand he pulled her through the maze. Just When they got to the exit Paul turned her to face him ran a hand along her cheek he bent to kiss her. Just then the lights turned back on as suddenly as they went off. Rhiannon realized what was happening and quickly turned and walked through the exit door.

_Damn it Marko! _They all laughed at Paul before he stormed out the door after Rhiannon.

Once out the door Rhiannon sat on the steps of the exit and took a minute to process the events that went on inside. She couldn't believe he would try and kiss her. Not that she was mad that he was going to try but no one had ever shown any interest in her. At least not that she could ever remember. Her cheeks reddened a bit. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. Paul looked down at her before hopping over her landing on the ground. Grabbing her hands he pulled her up off the steps and lead her back onto the boardwalk.

"Where are you talking me now blondie?"

"C'mon we're going for a ride."

They walked along the boardwalk till they got to where Paul and the boys had their bikes. Paul hopped on and waited for Rhiannon when they heard someone across from them.

"Where do you think your going?" Rhiannon turned to see Xander and his friends standing near one of the game stalls. Rhiannon glared at her brother.

"I'm going for a ride." She said as she walked closer to Paul's bike.

"No your not. Your coming with us" Xander replied. He and his friends took a step closer to her, she took another step toward Paul when she suddenly noticed that David and the others were there when they hadn't been a few seconds before. She took another step.

"Rhiannon." Her brother said through gritted teeth.

She ignored him, walked over to Paul wrapped an arm around his neck and hopped on behind him. He kick started the bike revving it a few times before pulling away. Rhiannon stared at her brother as they passed.


	4. When I'm With You Sometimes She Cries

Disclaimer: Don't own The Lost Boys only Rhiannon and any other characters.

Thanks to all who reviewed, follow, and added to their favorites. I'm sorry this took so long but I was having real big case of writers block on this. This chapter was inspired by a dream I had . Actually it's pretty much the actual dream. This is the longest chapter by far. Hope you guys like it.

Warning: contains some violence and language. Fluff too!

And Then She Is the Darkness

Chapter 4: When I'm with you / Sometimes she cries.

* * *

Rhiannon had her arms still wrapped around Paul's waist in a death grip as they zoomed along the crowded boardwalk. Soon she noticed another bike zoom past she looked quickly and saw David fly by causing the crowd on the boardwalk to part even more. She heard two more bikes coming near and knew that Dwayne and Marko weren't too far off. Marko rode up next to her and Paul and gave Paul a playful shove. Rhiannon's grip on Paul tightened afraid she would fall off.

She relaxed when she realized she wasn't going to die. Rhiannon put her head on Paul's shoulder as the boardwalk whipped by them and she let herself relax and her mind wander off. She was proud of how she stood up to her brother. She had never just blatantly ignored her brother like she had. To be honest, if Paul and the others hadn't been there she probably would have gone with Xander.

She was mad at herself for putting up with their crap. With every ones crap really but she felt she there was nothing she could do. What she didn't realize was she was silently letting the boys know her problems. Paul didn't know why but he couldn't help but want to help her. Rhiannon sighed trying to push the thoughts from her mind unconsciously she pulled herself closer to Paul hugging him close to her.

* * *

Meanwhile over at the comic shop Edgar was kicking the last of the people out of the store. Alan was trying to straighten up the store. As he was putting one of the books back, it reminded him of Rhiannon. Suddenly an idea hit him.

"Hurry up. Edgar I want to get upstairs. I have things to do."

"What things?"

"Just thing. . . Don't worry. Just wake mom and dad up so we can close up faster."

Half an hour later the store was closed, straightened and ready to go for the next day. As soon as it was Alan took off out the shop and up the stairs next to the building leading to their home.

"What's up with him man?" Their father said. Edgar just shrugged and headed up the stairs himself.

Edgar walked in the kitchen when a spoon went whizzing past his head into the sink. Alan had stuff all over the table,the counters, Pretty much anywhere there was space to put something. Edgar just shook his head as he looked around at the mess.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"If your not going to help don't make any smart ass remarks."

"This is about Rhiannon isn't it."

Alan just looked up from one of the sandwiches he had finished wrapping and tossed it into the fridge next to some sodas he pulled from the cabinet.

"This is. You don't even have to say anything."

Alan just pushed past and headed into the hall. He opened up the closet and began digging through it tossing out several items. A book and a beaded curtain when by Edgar. Finally after a few minutes Alan found what he was looking for. It was buried all the way at the bottom of the closet. He pulled it out and held it up. If it were a movie this would be the part where the ray of light hit the object and the angels start singing. Alan shoved the junk back into the closet before heading into the room he shared with Edgar and tossed the picnic basket he dug out onto his bed.

"You got it bad bro."

"Shut it." Alan said before returning to the kitchen to clean up.

* * *

The boys, Paul and Rhiannon had in the meantime pulled up to the bluffs not far from the big old lighthouse. Paul killed the engine and hopped off the bike. Rhiannon went to hop off herself thinking she could pull it off but her leg got caught and she fell into Paul's arms. She was holding on to the corners of his jacket. _God I am such a spaz. _She thought quickly hiding her face in his shirt trying to hide the fact her face was turning red.

"Walk much Rhi?" Paul asked jokingly.

From behind them she could hear the others laugh. She turned red again. "Ignore them."

"Yeah I see they have the same sense of humor as you. Misery of others get your rocks off."

David came up behind Rhiannon and put a gloved hand on her shoulder. "I don't think that's what gets his rocks off sweetie." He smirked because he knew damn well that his comment was the reason her face was red now.

The boys all began heading for the lighthouse. Rhiannon just stared off for a second before taking off after them. "Hold up. . ." She ran up between Marko and Paul, Dwayne was walking along Paul's other side.. David as always seemed to be up front. Leader of the pack.

"What's going on? Where are we going?"

" Rhiannon wants to know what's going. Marko. What's going on?"

"Who wants to know?" Paul teased wrapping his arms around Rhiannon's waist.

"Rhiannon wants to know." Dwayne said.

Rhiannon looked around between the boys. Marko suddenly took off and headed towards the old light housekeepers building. Since the lighthouse had been turned electronic there was no need for a lighthouse keeper so the building had remained abandoned for years.

"Okay blondie, you mind telling me why y'all dragged me here?"

"We're going ghost hunting babe." He replied giving her a wink. She turned and looked at him.

"Your joking right? Ghosts. . . what comes after this we going to look for unicorns, alien, vampires, little green leprechauns? We better hurry. If we don't get on there the others may find one first and get the Lucky Charms!"

Paul shoved her playfully. "Jack ass."

"Well you get like who you hang with. . ." She gave a squeal as Paul lunged for her. She took off running to the house where the others were waiting. "Ha. . .to slow old man. You gotta move faster than that if you wanna catch me blondie."

Paul ran after her letting her get a head start. He could have caught her easily without even trying. Rhiannon ran and hid behind Dwayne. "Your tall . . . save me!" She said from behind him. Holding the corners of his jacket as Paul tried reaching around to catch her.

"Your on your own . I'm not involved in this." Dwayne replied as Rhiannon continually ducked and weaved back and forth behind him trying to evade Paul's grasp. She let out a squeal when Paul just about grabbed her. She wiggled from his grasp and made a beeline for the house with Paul hot on her heels.

"I'll give you this much. She gives a whole new meaning to the term fast food." Marko joked. "How long before he gets bored and turns her into a snack?"

"She seems different. He may not let us make her a snack." Dwayne replied coolly as he walked to the house.

After a few hours and a bit of overly dramatic and perhaps a bit traumatizing but friendly teasing Rhiannon finally came down from the fun and adrenalin rush she was having and reality began to sink in. They had driven back to the boardwalk that now seemed all but abandoned. Paul slowed the bike as they rode over the planks.

"Hey blondie what time is it?"

"About three babe. Why?" He felt Rhiannon's hands tighten on his waist and her nails dig into his kin through the holes in his fish net top. "You all right Rhi?"

"I am so friggin' dead! I need to get home. . . now. He's going to kill me if he's home. . ."

Paul could hear the fear in her voice. "Who Rhi?"

"My dad!" She said, her grip tightening even more.

Paul pulled up to the others and told them he'd be back. Soon he and Rhiannon were speeding off through the streets of Santa Carla to her house. She was silently praying her father was still out or had left for some business trip. To her great disappointment and dread she saw his car in the driveway from a few houses away. Paul sensed her apprehension and cut the engine on the bike.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't worry babe. Just stay quiet." He rolled the bike forward slowly. Rhiannon could see the blinds pulled down and the silhouette of what looked like her father and brother in the living room fighting with one another. She could see her brother getting hit as the two fought.

Can you pull around the side of the house?"

"Sure babe."

They pulled along the side of the house and Rhiannon hopped off the bike. She quietly walked over to the tree just under her window. She put a foot on a branch and reached up trying to pull herself up. She slipped and scraped her hands on the tree. Cursing under her breath she hopped up and tried it again. She jumped when she felt someones hands on her waist.

"Chill babe it's just me. Let me help." He hopped up into the tree and reached out a hand to pull her up. She took his hand and crawled up the tree. Once she got to her window she did a balancing act on the branch and crawled into her room. Paul Sat on the branch and watched her go in. "Thanks." She whispered "Be careful." She added before turning and closing the window silently behind her.

She quickly tousled her hair and wrinkled up her pajamas before she changed into them and tiptoed to the door. She could hear her father and brother still arguing downstairs.

"What the hell is wrong with you. What do you mean she didn't come home with you, where the hell is she?!"

"She left with some guy. I have no damn idea where she went." Xander had enough he began to walk out the room.

"Don't you walk away from me boy!"

Rhiannon walked down the stairs pretending to have just woken up like she was going to get a drink from the kitchen. As she came into the room her fathers attention turned from Xander to Rhiannon. He grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed he against the counter.

"Where have you been."

"I don't know what your talking about. I just woke up."

"Don't lie to me . . ." Her father said shaking her and shoving her into the edge of the counter again.

"I'm not. I've been here for hours."

"You took off with some guy. Who the hell is he!"

"He's a friend, he gave me a ride home when I got bored with hanging out on the boardwalk."

Rhiannon felt a sting cross her face as her father slapped her. "You no good little tramp. Who is he? And you better give me the answer I want to hear.?"

Rhiannon felt tears welling up in her eyes from the pain. She looked past her father at Xander who she knew had ratted her out for hanging with Paul. Xander just gave her a cold look before turning and walking out of the room.

"I told you dad he's just my friend."

"Don't you call me that you lying tramp." He said before slapping her again. "I ever catch you coming home with anyone but your brother again and it will be the last thing you ever do. You hear me?"

Rhiannon simply nodded her head fighting back the tears. Her father slammed her into the counter again. "I SAID DO YOU HEAR ME?!"

"Yy...yes sir."

Her father let her go and shoved her out of the room. "Get out of my sight."

Rhiannon ran upstairs slamming her bedroom door behind her. She let out a frustrating cry and threw the nearest object at the opposite wall. She continued to scream and cry as she threw several more things about the room.

Her bed was wrecked, sheets and pillows lay scattered all about the place. Nail polish bottles, books, cassettes were scattered across the floor. She slid down the wall put her head in her hands and began crying.

\

The next morning

* * *

There was a tap on Rhiannon's window. Then another, and another. Rhiannon's eyes fluttered open just as another tap hit her window. She groaned as she rolled over and pulled a nail polish bottle from underneath her. That's when she remembered the night before. She looked around at her room that was now a shambles. Another tap hit the window. Rhiannon didn't want to get up so she crawled over to the window and looked out. Alan was outside. She opened the window just in time to have a small rock whiz by her head and land on the floor.

"Are you nuts Alan? What in the world are you doing?"

"Come outside."

"What time is it?" She asked with yawn.

"Six in the morning. Oh and bring your bathing suit."

Rhiannon shook her head trying to make sense of Alan's randomness this early in the morning. She popped her head back out the window. "Do I want to ask?"

"Just come down."

"All right, all right. Give me few minutes."

Alan bounced back and forth on his heels waiting for her to come down. She was taking a while and he was starting to get nervous she wasn't coming. In the mean time Rhiannon had cracked her door open and peeked her head out. No sign of her dad and her brother and stepmother were still sound asleep. She ran back to the window, stuck her head out and shouted down. I'll be down in a minute.

Rhiannon raced to the bathroom with a hand full of clothes from her closet. After ten minutes she emerged pulling her tank top over her bikini and shaking her hands through her hair. She gave herself one more look in the mirror before heading out the door. She grabbed her sneaker and bag tiptoeing past her brothers room and down the stairs. She made doubly sure to be even more quiet when she saw her step mom passed out on the couch. She opened the door and closed it behind her slowly. Once outside she felt a hand on her shoulder which made her jump out of her skin.

"Whoa, easy it's just me." Alan said giving her a look.

"Jesus, don't do that shit to me man, you'll give a girl a heart attack!" She replied smacking him playfully. "So what's with the basket? You going somewhere over the rainbow Toto." She smiled.

"No wise ass. Just follow me."

"Hold on." She dropped one of her shoes on the ground and reached up putting a hand on Alan's shoulder for balance while putting on her shoe. Once her shoe was on she bent down, grabbed the other one and repeated the action.

_Good thing I'm not with Paul. He'd be making some dirty comment about my ass right now. _Rhiannon thought to herself. She let out a little snicker.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about something."

He grabbed Rhiannon by the hand and the two began walking along. Soon Rhiannon could feel the breeze blowing off the water as they came closer to the boardwalk. The sun was still coming up and it's reflection shone bright on the water. Surprisingly there were several people walking along the planks of the boardwalk and even several sun worshipers getting ready and setting up their towels and beach gear on the sand.

Rhiannon watched as Alan walked down the steps to the beach. She removed her shoes and followed after him. By the time she reached him he had all ready set out a blanket, the picnic basket and was blowing up a beach ball.

"Wow I always thought Edgar was the one full of hot air." Rhiannon said as she plopped down on the blanket beside him.

"Funny, I almost forgot to laugh." He said as he tossed the beach ball to her. "You try it if you think it's so easy."

"Fine. When I do you totally owe me ten bucks." She stuck her tongue out before she turned to blow up the ball.

Alan pulled out a small radio and began tuning it. "You get that blown up all on your own and I'll make it twenty."

"You got a deal bud." She returned to blowing up the ball. Five minutes later she turned to Alan. "You owe me twenty bucks bud." Holding out her had she waited as he pulled some cash from his pocket and handed it to her. She tossed him the ball and went to stand. She swayed a bit and grabbed her head.

"Whoa, next time maybe I shouldn't blow so hard. . . because that came out sounding so right." She said sarcastically.

"Come on air head. I'll race you to the water."

"You plan on going in like that?" She asked pointing at the camo jacket and t-shirt he had on.

Alan rubbed his neck and looked down. "Yeah your right."

He stood up taking off his jacket. When he heard a wolf whistle from next to him. Rhiannon was waving some money at him. "Woo hoo take it off!"

He turned around and went to take off his shirt. In the mean time Rhiannon had taken off her shorts and folded them up, placing them neatly on her shoes. Alan still hadn't taken his shirt off. Rhiannon just stood there in her bikini bottom and t-shirt and shook her head.

"Geez, you'd make a horrible Chip & Dale dancer. . . Look this is how you do it." She reached for the edge of her t-shirt and peeled it over her head in one swift motion. "See it's easy." Alan just stood there gawking. Rhiannon turned a bit red when she noticed Alan looking at her. She shook it off and walked over to him.

"Oh for the love of. . ." She reached down and pulled his top off over his head, tossing it over on the pile with her things. She picked up the ball and tossed it at him. "Twenty bucks says you can't catch me."

Rhiannon made a mad dash for the water line. It took Alan a minute to register what happened before he took off after her. The surf was gently rolling in and out, at least before she disrupted the peaceful image by splashing through the waves. That's when she saw the beach ball float by her and felt a hand wrap around her waist.

"Gotcha!"

Rhiannon let out a little squeal. "Damn, there goes my twenty bucks." The two laughed before they spotted their ball floating away. Alan swam out after it. Minutes later he returned and tossed it at Rhiannon. Only problem was that she wasn't paying attention and it hit her in the head.

"Ow, smooth move exlax!" She said tossing the ball back to him.

"Sorry." He said tossing it back. The two continued to toss the ball back and forth for a while before Alan took the ball and said he'd be right back. Rhiannon swam out further out bobbing up and down in the waves.

After a few minutes she began looking around. Alan hadn't come back yet and she was starting to worry. What Rhiannon didn't know was Alan was silently sneaking up on her. He was hiding behind people, and bobbing and weaving between them inching ever closer to her. When a wave came Alan dove under the water and began swimming toward Rhiannon. She kicked her legs bobbing up and down like a cork when Alan swam up under her grabbing her legs and popping up out of the water with Rhiannon on his shoulders.

Rhiannon shrieked and laughed. "Your totally nuts, you know that!" She leaned backwards falling back into the water. Alan looked around when she didn't pop up right away. He turned back and forth looking for her when suddenly she popped up and wrapped her arms around his neck jumping on his back.

"I think I need help. I got a gnarly little monkey on my back!"

"Ha, ha, your funny." Rhiannon couldn't help but feel good then. Sure they were taunting each other but she felt like she used to. She felt like a normal girl again.

"C'mon, let's go. I got lunch waiting on the beach."

"You thought of everything haven't you?"

The two walked back to the blanket he set up earlier. Rhiannon grabbed a towel and laid it down on the blanket not wanting to wet it. She laid back on her elbows while Alan began digging through the basket. He pulled out a couple of sodas, a bunch of sandwiches, fruit, and candy.

"Wow is there a bottom to that basket?"

"I didn't know what you'd want. . ." He handed her one of the sodas.

"You've known me since we were kids. You know I'm not picky." She said picking up a sandwich and taking a bite. "Oh and by the way I got dibs on the cherry fun dip!"

Alan just shook his head and laughed as he flipped through the radio stations. Rhiannon put her hand out and grabbed Alan's wrist. "Wait put that back. I love that song."

Alan quickly changed the channel back. Luckily the words hadn't began yet. Rhiannon was tapping her hands to the beat. That's when she did something that surprised even Alan. She began singing.

Remember the nights we sat and talked about all our dreams Well little did we know then They were more distant than they seemed Well I knew it you knew it too The things we'd go through We knew the things we had to do to make it, baby.  
You gotta cry tough Out on the streets To make your dreams happen You gotta cry out Out to the world To make them all come true.

Alan sat watching in amazement. In all the time he had known her she never sang once. At least not that he could remember. Especially when her mother died he saw Rhiannon become more introverted by the day. He was glad to see the old Rhiannon come back. He couldn't figure it out. But he was glad to see her happy.

The song ended and she looked over at Alan. He was in his own little world. She shook her head and riffled through her bag. She pulled out her suntan lotion and began putting it on. After a few minutes she knocked on Alan's head.

"Ground control to Major Tom. Are we coming through up there?" He shook his head.

"Huh."

"Nice to see you've rejoined us. I asked if you could put this on my back. One bad side of being Irish means I don't wear a gallon of this I look like something the Captain's Galley sells."

Alan took the bottle of lotion from her as she turned and pulled her hair up from off her neck. He squeezed some in his hand and began rubbing it on her shoulders and back. Eh slid his had down the side of her ribs and she jerked forward and laughed.

"Watch it! I'm ticklish."

"Oh really? Where? Here?" He said poking her in her side as she jerked again. "How bout here?" He said poking her on the other side of her ribs. "What about here?" He ran his hands down her lower back when she let out a hiss of pain and jerked forward. That's when he looked down and noticed a bruise just under the strap of her bikini top.

"What happened Rhiannon?"

"Oh, nothing. It was an accident." Alan decided to drop the subject. Just then another song began playing on the radio.

Let's dance put on your red shoes and dance the blues  
Let's dance to the song they're playin' on the radio

He grabbed Rhiannon by the hand. "Well you heard the man."

Let's sway you could look into my eyes Let's sway under the moonlight, this serious moonlight  
If you say run, I'll run with you If you say hide, we'll hide Because my love for you Would break my heart in two If you should fall Into my arms And tremble like a flower

When the song had ended Rhiannon began laughing. "You know, people were staring. I think they thought we were a couple of complete spaz cases."

"Who cares. We're having fun. Let them stare." By now hours had flown by. The two were having a ball when Alan started packing up their stuff.

"Aw we're leaving all ready?"

"Nah not quite c'mon."

Rhiannon looked confused but began helping Alan pack up. She pulled on her shorts and top before tossing Alan his.

"Hear, I wouldn't want to have to beat off the girls with a stick as we walk by." She teased.

"He pulled on his shirt and tossed his jacket with the other things into the basket. They soon headed back onto the boardwalk. Alan and Rhiannon stopped by the comic shop Alan walked over to the counter tossing the basket behind it.

"Well look at Mr. and the future Mrs. Frog." Edgar teased from behind the counter before getting elbowed in the ribs by Alan.

"You been inhaling too much old news print again Rambo?" She said yanking his red bandana down over his eyes.

"No, just calling it like I see it." Again he got elbowed in the ribs by Alan.

"Don't mind him."

"Do I ever? I'm used to his weirdness."

"Like your the queen of normal." Edgar said readjusting his bandana.

Alan hopped over the counter and took Rhiannon by the hand and began leading her out of the store. From behind them Alan heard Edgar make kissing noises, he turned and flipped off his brother before continuing his day with Rhiannon.

The sun was just starting to lower in the sky as Alan and Rhiannon walked along the boardwalk. The breeze blew gently off the waves as the tourists began packing it in for the day. Rhiannon tucked a piece of her long brown hair behind her ear and looked out at the sunset. She felt a tug on her arm. Looking up she saw Alan staring at her.

"You okay?" He said looking at her.

"Yeah, fine."

Alan and Rhiannon walked along the boardwalk till they came to the game stands. Alan walked over to one of them.

"Come on."

Rhiannon walked up behind him. He had a bunch of colored rings in his hand and handed her half. He flung a ring and got it on the bottle neck in one easy motion. Rhiannon on the other hand wasn't having such good luck. Every time she threw a ring it would hit the bottle with a plink and bounce off. Alan laughed waiting for her to finish. When Rhiannon tossed the last of her rings and missed for the last time she let out frustrated sigh. She turned to walk away from the stand when she felt something fluffy thrust in her face. She looked up and Alan was holding a big fluffy fish in her face.

"For me?"

"Yep."

Rhiannon took the fish in one hand and hugged Alan giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks."

The two spent the next couple of hours walking the boardwalk and playing the games. Rhiannon had given up after a while with the games because apparently she came to the realization that she just plain sucked at them. Alan just laughed when she failed.

"You have to be doing this on purpose. There is no way anyone can possibly suck this bad at these games. . .look even that little kid won a toy."Alan said pointing at a five year old.

"Gee, that totally makes me feel so much better." She said rolling her eyes and sticking her tongue out at him.

"Aw, c'mon you know I'm just teasing." He said hugging her close to his side.

During all the fun Rhiannon forgot all about what time it was. The sun had finally set and the moon was shining bright in the sky. Rhiannon and Alan walked back toward the shop when she caught sight of one of the clocks along the boardwalk.

"Shit." She mumbled under her breath.

"Everything okay?"

"Can you walk me home?"

"Home?" He asked feeling a bit dejected. "Yeah, sure. No problem."

After a few minutes they eventually arrived at Rhiannon's house. She let out a small sigh of relief when she didn't see her father's car in the driveway. She turned to Alan and thanked him again for everything and told him how fun it was before disappearing into the house.

* * *

Later that night

* * *

Rhiannon was so glad that tonight her father was going out on business. She would be free. No more playing Cinderella. That's what she always felt like since her mother passed away. Rhiannon hated how things had changed so much in just four years and she hated it. She was cooking dinner for everyone and couldn't wait for the night to be over.

During dinner it was the same as always. Everything was out and ready before anyone sat down. God forbid it isn't. Then their would be hell to pay. Everyone sat down same as always. No one ever touched anything before their father ate. Once he was done taking his food everyone else was free to take what they wanted. Everything was silent, Rhiannon kept her eyes down and just ate her food. When she was finished she took her plate and went to get up. She quickly sat back down.

"May I please leave the table?" All she got in response was a grunt and a wave from her father.

Rhiannon dumped her dishes in the sink and went upstairs till everyone was finished. She sat up in her room playing with the fish Alan had given her. She changed into her pajamas and headed back downstairs. Needless to say she wasn't surprised when she walked back into the dining room. Everything was a wreck. It looked like a heard of animals ate there not four humans.

Rhiannon picked up a stack of plates and bowls and carried them into the kitchen piling them into the sink with the others. Before turning to get the rest she went over to the counter next to the fridge and turned on the radio.

Returning with more dishes she put them in the sink and began cleaning up and singing along with the song on the radio. Half an hour later her father came in and not in too good a mood either. She looked over at him and noticed he must have left for the bar as soon as dinner was done.

"What's going on? Lower that shit down."

Rhiannon didn't hear. She kept right on doing the dishes and cleaning up the kitchen. The leftovers were sitting on the counter ready to go in the fridge and the dishes were just about done. Compared to the pile that lay in the sink when she started.

Again her father yelled to turn down the music. He was standing in the kitchen this time so when he yelled it startled her. Rhiannon jumped dropping the dish she had in her hand it fell to the floor shattering in a million pieces.

"Look what you did!" her father said grabbing her by the arm. "What's wrong with you? Are you really that incompetent that you can't even hold a dish?"

He shoved her back into the counter. Rhiannon let out a small oof as she hit her back where she already had a bruise from the previous night. He went into a tirade cursing and screaming at her. HE grabbed her again.

"I thought I told you to turn that shit down!" He said slapping her across the face. She reeled back grabbing her now stinging face.

"I didn't hear you."

"Don't talk back to me girl." He slapped her again.

What the hell is this? Why isn't this put away?"

She didn't answer when he grabbed her again. She began to tear up. He flung her to the other side of the room knocking her into the kitchen table. More dishes and glasses hit the floor followed by Rhiannon . She tried to get up putting her hands out only to hiss in pain as shards of glass dug into her hands. She heard more dishes. Looking up she saw her father throwing the food she had put in the containers now all over. It wasn't long before one of the containers came flying in her direction. It hit the wall next to her exploding open and the contents splattered all over the wall and her. He r father stalked over from the other side of the room. As she tried to get up again he kicked her in the back sending her back onto the shattered glass on the floor. She yelped when she hit the floor again as more glass cut her.

"Clean this up you worthless piece of trash."

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" Rhiannon sobbed. "You bark orders and I do nothing but obey, and you still treat me like trash. I'm not a slave!"

He grabbed her from the floor twisting her arm hard. She screamed before he struck her again. She whimpered and tried to wriggle from his grip to no avail. For the next hour Rhiannon was continually berated cursed at and physically abused. Finally after what seemed like an eternity the beating stopped. Her father threw her down on the ground and walked out of the house. Once Rhiannon heard the car pull away she cleaned up the kitchen and headed out of the house.

It was one in the morning as Rhiannon stumbled through the streets of Santa Carla. Blood and tears rolled down her cheeks as she managed to make her way through town. Soon she could hear the sounds of the waves crashing on the shore. She stumbled along past all the stalls that were closed for the night. She fell to one knee trying to catch her breath. Quickly she continued on passed the carousel and a shop that had the tv's in the window still on. As the dim light flickered on Rhiannon could faintly hear the music video that was playing.

Sometimes she cries, When she's alone at night, Sometimes she weeps, When she's feelin cold and weak, Sometimes the pain, It just tears her up inside,

Finally Rhiannon had come to where she was looking for. She all but dragged herself up the long set of stairs on the side of the building. She went to stand but she was exhausted between the beating and coming here her body finally gave up and she collapsed against the door.

On the other side of the door Edgar and Alan sat in the living room widdeling stakes. "Christ what was that?"

Edgar said jumping up from his spot on the couch. Alan shoved the stake under the table and jumped up to join Edgar. Silently the two made their way to the door, creeping along slowly. Once they reached the door Alan stood a few inches behind Edgar. Edgar held up a finger signaling him to be quiet as he reached for the door handle with the other hand. Edgar took a deep breath and flung the door open. He quickly jumped back as Rhiannon fell over the threshold.

"Rhiannon!" Alan shouted as he practically shoved Edgar aside. HE bent down and scooped her up into his arms. Quickly he walked over to the couch laying her down.

"What happened to her?" Edgar said looking over at them as he closed the door behind him.

From the couch Rhiannon said something but it was so faint they could barely hear her. Alan leaned down and began looking her over. She had cuts and bruised covering her. Edgar left the room and came back minutes later with an arm full of first aid items and some water.

"Rhiannon sweetie, I need you to sit up can you do that for me?" Alan asked taking her lightly by one arm.

"Alan?" She whispered.

"Me and Edgar are going to clean you up okay." Edgar handed Alan the bowl with water and a rag. HE began rolling out some gauze.

Alan tilted Rhiannon's head to one side gently while wiping some blood from her face. Edgar elbowed Alan and pointed to her arm where he reached out and pulled out a piece of glass. The couldn't believe how bad she was. Several minutes later the boys managed to fix her up. To their relief, mostly Alan's, her injuries weren't severe and they were able to patch her up pretty good.

"What happened Rhiannon?"

"Dad." Was all she could manage to get out.

Edgar had put away all the first aid things. When he came back Alan had Rhiannon in his arms and was heading into his bedroom. Edgar followed behind and watched from the doorway as Alan placed Rhiannon down on his bed.

"Did you find out what happened?"

"Her father." Alan said between gritted teeth.

"Calm down. We fixed her up. We'll keep her here for the night. She'll be fine here."

Alan relaxed a little heading over to his bed as Edgar plopped down on his own. Alan gently sat on the edge of his bed and kicked his shoes off. He laid down beside her wrapped his arms around her. She rolled over facing him.

"Alan?"

"It's okay. Shh, your safe."

He pulled her closer to him and she put her arms on his chest. Suddenly she began to cry against his chest. He stroked her hair trying to calm her down. Soon she had stopped crying and was fast asleep in his arms. He kissed her gently on her head and was soon fast asleep himself.

* * *

Well there you have it. The long awaited chapter four. Again I am sorry for the long delay. I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you all for the favorites and reviews. It's your support that keeps me going.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: hi guys, just letting you guys know I won't be able to update any stories any time soon. unfortunately my computer crashed and I will have to get it fixed. Till then I will be working on them so once it's fixed I'll have updates ready to type up and post.


End file.
